Vengeance Cramoisie
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Porque el peor castigo es el de las almas en pena. [Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la pagina de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español] Frase: unos golpeteos en el vidrio me despertaron. Pense que eran de la ventana, pero cuando los escuche de nuevo, me di cuenta de que venían del espejo.


— _¡AHHHHHGGG!_

El estridente grito resonó por los pasillos de aquel insondable lugar, chocando en las paredes pintadas de un blanco cegador recorriendo así, hasta el más oscuro rincón, y destruyendo de golpe el cómodo silencio al que se sometían los internos.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño detuvo sus pasos abruptamente ante el desgarrador sonido, apretando a la vez sus párpados cubriendo sus hermosos orbes esmeralda, cerró sus manos en puño intentando contener la furia y frustración que bullía en su interior, pero la impotencia abrumaba sus sentidos al punto de dejarla como una estatua en pleno pasillo.

Sin ser consciente de sus movimientos, corrió a todo lo que podía con los tacones llegando a una habitación de pésimas condiciones en la que se encontraban tres personas, una de ellas desnuda de cintura para arriba y amarrado con cadenas imposibilitando cualquier movimiento, dicha persona se trataba de un joven de cabello negro e iris del mismo color, una fina capa de sudor cubría su rostro siendo acompañada de varios rasguños por los latigazos al que era sometido, y a pesar de todo una sonrisa cursaba su rostro.

Amable.

Rendida.

Esperanzada.

Cansada.

Lime posó su mano sobre el vidrio que la separaba de la habitación, como si intentara rescatar aquel pobre muchacho, pero todo era en vano... Ella era débil para sacarlo de ese lugar, aún en su mente se cuestionaba como alguien tan bueno terminó en ese sitio tan espantoso.

Entonces, un nuevo grito resonó por toda la sala.

•

_Las pupilas de sus orbes zafiro temblaban de manera errática al divisar el putrefacto y siniestro paisaje que se pintaba frente a ella, el líquido rojo carmesí recorría paulatinamente cada recoveco de la mansión llegando a manchar sus pies desnudos, no muy lejos cerca de la imponente entrada se encontraban suspendidos dos cuerpos al ser sostenidos por una cuerda, heridas profundas destrozaban las siluetas que alguna vez pertenecieron a sus padres, pues con las infinitas cortadas ahora eran totalmente irreconocibles. _

_El estómago se le revolvió cuando observó cómo sus órganos colgaban fuera de sus cuerpos convirtiendo a la pareja en una fuente de sangre manchando todo a su paso, logrando que la comida se le devolviera quemando su boca por la acidez de su jugo gástrico._

_Sus padres... fueron cruelmente asesinados mientras ella tomaba un baño. _

_Lágrimas de frustración abandonaron sus ojos, recorriendo raudas sus mejillas, sus hipidos era lo único que se escuchaba en el oscuro lugar. _

— _Mamá... Papá... — gimió dolida, su cuerpo dejó de responder a su cerebro colapsando hacia el suelo ocasionando que algunas gotas de sangre saltarán en el aire manchando su perfilado rostro, además de manchar su pijama de rojo._

_Sin reprimir su dolor, a sabiendas de que podía escapar soltó un sollozo que lleno el silencio del lugar, llorando como si fuese de nuevo una niña indefensa de siete años al no recibir mimos de su madre o regalos de su padre; y eso fue el peor error que pudo cometer. _

— _Mi señora... — Videl se detuvo súbitamente tragándose el dolor que quería liberar, giro en dirección a la grave voz encontrado un hombre de complexión gruesa y mucho más alto que ella, pero no tenía fuerzas para huir, era como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo haciéndolo completamente inútil. _

_Justo al lado del hombre, una dama ataviada de un elegante traje compuesto por gabán y falda color negro, camisa blanca y bufanda gris, se erguía imponente, sus orbes color ónix la observaban con frialdad y repulsión, tal vez por encontrar otra cucaracha en la casa. _

— _Tsk. Matala. — Videl abrió sus ojos con sorpresa notando como el hombre se emocionaba ante la orden dada, la cual fue concisa y clara; el gran hombre se acercó con una sonrisa hacia Videl tomando sin compasión su azabache cabello con una de sus callosas y gruesas manos levantándola del suelo al halarla sin piedad causando que soltara un grito de dolor, la mujer adulta sonrió antes de dirigirse a la puerta, no obstante grande fue la sorpresa al ver que la chiquilla se liberaba al conectar un derechazo en el estómago del grandote._

— _Oh... es interesante... — se burló soltando una carcajada que taladro los oídos de Videl enfureciéndola a un punto ciego. — ¿crees que con ese golpe derrotaras a uno de mis subordinados? — la chica mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar antes de fúrica lanzarse hacia la asesina de sus padres. — que patética... — insulto girando sobre su eje de manera elegante antes de agacharse y conectar el mismo derechazo con una fuerza más contundente que le hizo a Videl perder el equilibrio cayendo de bruces al suelo._

_Videl observó con dificultad la borrosa silueta de la mujer, grabándose cada detalle en su memoria antes de caer inconsciente, quedando a merced del mercenario que furioso, se vengaría de la peor forma por el golpe recibido._

•

_Se vengaría..._

_Se vengaría por lo que le hicieron a sus padres y por lo que estaba sufriendo ella._

_Un nuevo grito de dolor resonó en la estancia proviniendo de la joven al sentir el impacto de su cuerpo chocando con la pared de su habitación, juraba en su interior que escucho un: 'Crack' y sin embargo pese al dolor que la recorrió no se rindió, se levantó y formando sus manos en puño se lanzó hacia su atacante._

_¡Ellos debían pagar!_

_La sonrisa maternal de Miguel apareció en su mente alentándola, luego la sonrisa de su padre dándole fuerzas y a pesar de eso, es grandote conecto una patada en su estómago logrando que escupiera un chorro de sangre, mandándola de nuevo al suelo, con dolorosos espasmos recorriendo todo su golpeado cuerpo._

— _¿Por qué te levantas niña? Es inútil que intentes vengarte, si tus padres no pudieron tu menos... — espetó burlón antes de soltar una gran carcajada, la chica no dijo nada al tener problemas para respirar._

_De su frente caía sangre debido al primer golpe que ese ser conecto en ella cuando recupero la consciencia, argumentando que nadie lo golpeaba y menos si se trataba de una niña, prosiguió con una serie de cachetadas que dejaron rojas sus mejillas y le hicieron escupir sangre, antes de agarrar su cabello y estrellar su rostro contra el suelo repetidas veces destruyendo sus dientes, empero a eso se levantaba para luchar terminando patéticamente una y otra vez en el suelo._

_No..._

_Tenía que cumplir su venganza..._

— _Bien, fue suficiente diversión. — declaró satírico acercándose al tiritante cuerpo de la muchacha, solo tenía que matarla y se reuniría con su señora, pero como hombre el deseo sexual de ver a una mujer siempre nacerá, ya sea en una situación de vida a muerte; la perversión no se podía ignorar tan fácilmente, sonriente observó la bien proporcionada figura de la hija de la pareja antes atacada._

_Era hermosa._

_Con una sonrisa lasciva se acercó al cuerpo de la chica, sentándose justo sobre su abdomen cuidando claro está, de no colocar todo su peso sobre ella, quien al sentir algo sobre sí misma abrió los ojos notando con horror la mirada lujuriosa que ese tipo le dedicaba. _

_No pensaba... ¿o sí? _

— _Me da lástima irme sin haber probado bocado del pastel. — murmuró acercando su nariz al cuello de Videl, oliendo con deleite el aroma natural de la chica. _

— _¡N-no! ¡Ale-aléjate! — sollozó frustrada dándole puños en su pecho, que desgraciadamente no le afectaban. _

— _Obligame. — jugó antes de empezar a lamer su cuello, soltando carcajadas de por medio que sólo hacían aumentar en la hija de Miguel el miedo. _

_¡Alguien! ¡Alguien tenía que ayudarla! _

— _Tranquila muñeca, vas a disfrutarlo. — expresó contento, sin previo aviso rompió la fina pijama de Videl dejándola en ropa interior, aumentando solo el deseo. _

_La callosa mano recorrió lentamente los costados de la chica, quien se retorcía inútilmente buscando su libertad, ¿por qué no huyó cuando tenía la oportunidad? ¿¡Por qué!? _

— _¡Por favor! — suplicó fuera de sí llorando amargamente, quería irse, quería huir de ese horrible sitio. _

_Las caricias solo aumentaron causando repulsión en la chica, el hombre solo reía encantando ante los gritos de horror y asco que los labios rosa de ella emitían, aumentando las ganas de ir por más, siempre por más. _

— _Sigue así... ¡Grita más! — profirió perdido en la perversión, antes de cortar la barrera cuya función era proteger la flor de loto que hacía de la mujer, un tiempo preciado y privilegiado, que sólo alguien quien de verdad se mereciera ese tesoro podía tocar. _

_Sin detenerse, y haciendo relucir su lado depravado se dirigió al centro de Videl y sin advertencia alguna introdujo su índice causando que la joven gritara tanto por la sorpresa y terror como por el placer y dolor causado, insatisfecho aquel vil ser extrajo de nuevo su extremidad y volvió a introducirla, repitiéndose así una y otra vez su movimiento acompañado de los gemidos que emitía la chica en contra de su voluntad. _

— _¡Más, más, más! — la joven solo atinó a morder con fuerza sus labios para dejar de soltar esos desagradables sonidos que hacían doler sus tímpanos. _

_Alguien... _

_¡Que alguien viniera ayudarla! _

_Si atacante solo sonrió ante el lloriqueo de ella, aumentando cada vez más su ir y venir, aburrido retiro si dedo con fuerza causando que Videl liberará un grito de dolor; insaciable reitero sus pantalones dejando libre su miembro, el cual ya se encontraba excitado por los gemidos escuchados. _

_Asqueroso. _

— _Permíteme... — rio, antes de introducir su miembro en el templo de Videl obteniendo un grito de dolor al romper la barrera que hacía de ella una mujer pura, empezó a moverse a la vez que con ayuda de una navaja desgarraba la última barrera que protegía a la chica, dejando sus dos montes de venus al aire, los cuales empezó a masajear con tosquedad. _

— _De... tente... — imploró, pero este solo se hizo el sordo aumentando el vaivén de su cadera llegando en menos tiempo de lo que se esperaba al clímax, y por ende llenando con su esencia masculina el interior de la chica. _

— _Ah, eso fue estimulante. — jadeó exhausto saliendo de su interior, se colocó sus pantalones y admiro su obra de arte, Videl yacía completamente desnuda con su mirada oceánica perdida en el techo, su boca entreabierta soltando los últimos suspiros de aquel ajetreado ejercicio al que fue obligada. — no fue tan malo ¿verdad muñeca? _

_Ella no contestó. _

_Él sólo soltó una risotada, orgulloso de su repugnante acto. _

— _Cómo sea, te deseo dulces sueños preciosa. — musito antes de sacar su revólver, no sería tan cruel y le daría una muerte rápida, por lo que quitando el seguro del arma de fuego, accionó el mecanismo al apretar el gatillo liberando los seis proyectiles almacenados en el tambor. _

_El primero en el estómago. _

_El segundo y tercero en cada pierna. _

_El cuarto y quinto en ambos brazos. _

_Y el último, en su cabeza, acabando por completo con su vida. _

_Sin saber, que ella regresaría... _

•

Gohan despertó cubierto de sudor al tener el mismo sueño una y otra vez, estaba hastiado de tener que vivir la muerte de esa pobre chica sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla, a pesar de eso, cada noche a la misma hora vivía ese horrible momento y despertaba con los golpes que venían del cristal colgado en su habitación.

— ¡Vete de aquí, largate! ¡No te ayudaré, para de atormentarme! — gritó apretando con fuerza su cabeza, malditos golpes, maldito sueño, maldito destino.

_**Toc.**_

_**Toc, toc. **_

_**Toc, toc, toc. **_

_**Toc, toc, toc, toc.**_

— ¡Detente! — rugió fuera de sí, levantándose de su deplorable cama para dirigirse al espejo y con su puño romperlo. — así no me molestaras más...

Pero los golpes solo aumentaron, Gohan cayó de rodillas sintiéndose ahogado en esa habitación, el oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones haciendo de su visión algo borrosa, la habitación empezó a girar mareándolo y dejando su cuerpo aún más débil que con los electrochoques que recibía cada mañana.

_**Ayúdame. **_

Gohan negó varias veces con la cabeza, intentando sacar de su mente la delicada voz perteneciente a la chica de sus sueños, la cual estaba cargada de odio buscando una justicia utópica, esa que les haría pagar a quienes le arrebataron sin piedad su vida.

— No... ¡No te ayudaré, dejame en paz! — profirió, y como si su cuerpo pesara como una pluma, una ventisca lo envío estrellándolo contra la pared causando que soltara un quejido. — ¿por qué? ya estas muerta, ¿de qué te sirve buscar venganza? — susurró hablando con ella.

_**No sabes lo que se siente ser abusada por otros, perder a quienes más amas... ¡Y no poder hacer nada! **_

Ante el "grito" un sonido mucho más alto de la frecuencia escuchada por un humano empezó a emitirse, destruyendo todo lo de cristal dentro de la habitación, incluido el espejo, antes de que el moreno se estrellara estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

No podía culparla, en sus sueños siempre aparecía que encontraba a sus padres muertos, de una manera que era traumática así fuera para una niña de 17 años, para posteriormente ser abusada por el homicida antes de morir a manos del mismo por ser impactada con seis proyectiles.

El odio que carcomía su alma... Solo podía ser saciado con muerte.

— Me estas pidiendo que mate a mi madre, a la persona que me dio la vida... — musito adolorido levantándose del suelo.

_**Hablas de la persona que te encerró aquí... **_

Nuevamente la voz "habló" dejándolo sin argumentos que refutar, fácilmente podría decir que era por su culpa, por empezar a molestarlo que lo creyeron loco, haciendo que su madre lo encerrara...

No, ¿era por eso?

•

_Corría rápido intentado alcanzar a su madre, no era usual que saliera en la madrugada y se dirigiera al bosque con tanta prisa, pero nunca supo que hacer eso haría que la decepción creciera en su interior, al conocer por primera vez la faceta de Milk Ox._

_Una asesina. _

_Una ladrona. _

_Alguien que no era quien lo crió. _

_Para un joven de 17 años, ver a su madre matando o bien sea, dando la orden para hacerlo destruyó toda imagen buena que tuviera de ella, jamás supo que los brazos de la mujer a quienes siempre recurría por las pesadillas fueran capaces de quitar la vida de alguien inocente. _

_Entonces... ¿su pesadilla era real? _

_¿Esa niña de ojos azules y cabello negro le mostraba la verdadera faceta de su madre? _

— No te creo nada, ya dejame en paz. — declaró furioso, pero no con ella sino con sigo mismo, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego?

Pero sólo él silencio fue su respuesta.

•

— ¡Oh, mi Gohan! — el gritó agudo de su madre lo hizo voltear, notando como Milk se lanzaba a sus brazos en un abrazo triste y compasivo.

Él frunció el ceño sin corresponder el gesto.

Ya... no era lo mismo.

Y aun así... la seguía queriendo.

— Hola mamá. — saludó, en otros tiempos no hubiera dudado en abrazarla, pero ahora era todo diferente, saber cómo era en realidad impedía que su cuerpo reaccionara a esas muestras de cariño falsas.

— Mi hijo, desearía sacarte de aquí... ¡no sabes cómo me arrepiento! — sollozo ocultando su rostro a su pecho.

Él no dijo nada.

Sabía que eran las últimas palabras dirigidas y ella en vez de seguir fingiendo quererlo, lo destruyó por completo.

— Debiste olvidar lo que viste como tu hermano cariño, debiste olvidarlo. — susurró desalmada besando su sien con falsa ternura, fue el beso más frío que sintió.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera defenderse, cayó inconsciente por el electrochoque recibido.

¿Aquí acababa todo?

•

La sala era enorme, o así se sentía él, como un niño indefenso perdido en el centro comercial o en el parque pidiendo a sus padres, el abrazo protector de su madre y la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su padre, pero él sólo se e contaba ahí, sentado en una silla metálica amarrado por correas en brazos, torso y piernas; finalizando con su corona del mismo material que la silla rodeando su sien en forma de casco.

Sus orbes vacíos, demostraban que su vida había sido robada cuando menos lo esperaba, y que el perpetrador había sido la persona que menos esperabas, y eso dolía más que todas las torturas impuestas desde que entró en ese lugar.

Las ventanas de su alma estaban fijas en el cristal que separaba la habitación de la oficina de controles, pero a pesar de estar polarizada veía claramente la silueta de su madre junto a los doctores, todos esbozando frívolas sonrisas ante la victoria obtenida, haciendo que apretara sus manos en forma de puños, los guardias sonrieron sádicamente al terminar de atarlo a la silla, antes de abandonar la habitación resguardándose tras el grueso vidrio, dando luz verde al crimen que iba a cometer.

— Gohan... mi pequeño Gohan, la curiosidad que heredaste de tu padre es lo que te trajo aquí... — hablo Milk a través del micrófono, el muchacho solo gruño molesto. ¿A quién quería engañar? desde que la descubrió en el bosque, con las manos manchadas en rojo carmesí, supo que esa mujer nunca fue su madre y solo usaba esa fachada para conseguir lo que quisiera. — pero tranquilo hijo mío, si tu hermano no se mete en lo que no le conviene, no sufrirá... tanto...

Y fue ahí que se arrepintió de jamas entregarla a la justicia.

Fue cuando sintió un dolor taladrando cada fibra de su ser, quemando su piel como si se encontrara en el mismo infierno, que se arrepintió por no luchar contra esa mujer, porque él ya no saldría de esa habitación, y no podría defender a su hermano, entonces... ¿valió la pena dar la espalda a la verdad?

¿Valió la pena huir?

— _¡AHHHHHHGGGG!_

Entonces un grito resonó de nuevo en todo el hospital, recorriendo cada pasillo y cubriendo cada recoveco del lugar, dejando en claro que la dama vestida de negro había venido a llevarse lo que le ofrecían.

Lo que injustamente... le ofrecían.

¿Existía la justicia?

•

— ¡Te dije que no cogieras mi dinero! — resonó el grito por toda la casa seguido de un estruendo por el choque de un cuerpo contra un armario, que se resquebrajo soltando algunas astillas. — ¡Maldito ladrón!

— Mamita... perdóname por favor, es que tenía hambre... — sollozó un niño de ocho años, las lágrimas recorriendo trémulas su rostro manchado de rasguños por los miles de golpes recibidos en en el tiempo. — por favor...

— ¡Inútil! — bramó colérica, demente pegándole de nuevo a su hijo menor haciendo sangrar su labio. — me importa un demonio que tengas hambre, ¿no ves que el dinero lo es todo para vivir? ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que el dinero hace feliz a mami? ¿Tú no quieres ver triste a mamá, verdad querido Goten? — cuestiono acariciando su cabello, el pequeño retuvo sus sollozos como pudo para no recibir un nuevo golpe de ella, Milk prefería conseguir más y más dinero, más y más accesorios, llegando incluso abandonar a la única compañía que le quedaba.

¿Ignoraba el hecho de que la avaricia era uno de los siete pecados capitales?

— Quiero a mi hermanito...

Un nuevo estruendo resonó.

•

Milk despertó de golpe sentándose en su cómoda cama, una fina capa de sudor cubría su perfilado rostro el cual había perdido su color, comparándose con el astro rey guardián de la noche; su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su errática respiración, sus orbes negros recorrieron su habitación nerviosa buscando algo en específico con el fin de volver a estar tranquila, pero lo único que sus iris ónix captaron fueron las sombras de las cosas que poseía y tanto protegía.

Y a pesar de eso, se sentía en inminente peligro.

Frunciendo el ceño, armándose de valor se levantó de su aposento no sin buscar en su nochero algo que la protegiera, siento su arma una navaja de corto alcance, tragando saliva salió del cuarto recorriendo con pasos inseguros los pasillos de su hogar hasta llegar al salón principal; pero para su gran frustración nuevamente no encontró nada.

— Debió ser mi imaginación... — suspiro aliviada, antes de sonreír despreocupada. — mejor regreso a dormir. — declaró encaminándose a su habitación para cumplir con su sueño reparador, empero sus movimientos fueron detenidos al escuchar como el espejo de la estancia se hacía añicos. — ¿¡Quien está en mi casa!? — grito furiosa, ignorando el miedo que recorría bien proporcionado cuerpo.

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

— ¡Malditos! ¿¡Quién se atreve a fastidiar mi descanso!? — volvió a gritar alzando en alto su arma con la intención de defenderse

Nuevamente, el silencio fue su única respuesta.

Ante esto, frustrada y realmente furiosa empezó a destruir lo que podía y estaba a su alcance, quizás intentando demostrar fuerza y valía, a pesar de que a otros solo estaba dejándose llevar por la desesperación.

_**Y tú fuiste quien asesino a mis padres, vaya ironía...**_

Milk se congeló en su sitio al escuchar la voz de ultratumba que a pesar de su bajo tono, se podía identificar claramente como una mujer.

¡Patrañas! ¡Los fantasmas no existían! Solo era su imaginación, ¡solo eso!

— Está es una broma de muy mal gusto, ¿qué son? ¿Niños con falta de cariño? — se burló, no soportaría a unos estúpidos mocosos intrusos. — Váyanse.

_**¿Niños, eh? te equivocas, solo somos unos viejos amigos**_

Volvió a responder, hastiada, la mujer careciendo del suficiente raciocinio se acercó a una pared y golpeó su cabeza contra la misma, haciéndola sangrar; no obstante golpes se empezaron a escuchar mareándola por su constante repetición, como si de una marcha de varias personas se tratase y ella estuviera en el centro, no recibiendo el suficiente oxígeno.

— Jajaja... JAJAJAJA — la risa histérica de la mujer recorrió cada recoveco, esta era la tercera vez que pasaba lo mismo, pero terca como era siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que se trataba de travesuras de algunos niños. — ¡ya me reí! Pueden irse mocosos, ¡pueden irse!

Solo que como dicen, la tercera es la vencida.

Milk se sintió mareada cuando observó como la habitación empezaba a dar giros a su alrededor, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces al suelo, el aire también empezó a faltar impidiendo que respirara con facilidad y por ende, haciendo que llevara sus manos a su pecho aparentando en un intento de hacer que sus pulmones funcionarán.

Esta vez... era muy diferente a las anteriores, pues en las dos primeras ocasiones jamás pasó esto.

Esta vez... era la última vez que viviría una situación como esta.

Esta vez, todo acababa.

_**Tranquila, apenas iniciamos...**_

Como si se tratase de un videojuego, la habitación cambió y ahora se encontraba en el amplio y místico bosque que estaba detrás de su casa, siendo iluminada por la platinada luz de la luna, quien imponente en el cielo, sería la única testigo de lo que sucedería en su hogar.

De repente, la mujer se sintió elevar a lo alto del cielo, atada tanto de pies como de manos con cadenas de plata pintadas en carmesí, separando sus extremidades de tal manera que la hizo gritar de dolor.

Abriendo sus párpados, dejando ver sus orbes tan oscuros como el bosque mismo pudo notar con horror como en la grama se reunía una neblina negra formando la silueta de una niña, pero no de cualquier niña, sino de aquella a la que le arrebato su familia y la vida cruelmente.

_**Veo que me recuerdas...**_

Milk trago grueso al notar en los iris ahora grises del alma en pena el odio irracional hacia su persona, y también como sus facciones que denotaban seriedad se tornaban en unos que demostraban diversión por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pues la chica formando una sonrisa desalmada y con el dolor de la muerte de su familia aún fresco, como si hubiese sucedido solo un día antes, tiro de las extremidades de la "madre" haciendo que crujieran por haberse roto, de modo que la mujer gritaría tan fuerte ahuyentando a las aves que reposaban en los árboles.

Insatisfecha con tan poco, Videl dejó caer su cuerpo dejándolo estrellarse de manera aparatosa contra el suelo, levantando a la vez una llamarada de polvo; el vengativo espectro se acercó a pasos contundentes y seguros soltando una gran carcajada cuando vio el resultado de su obra maestra, en un hoyo lo suficientemente grande se encontraba la mujer con todo su cuerpo torcido en direcciones diferentes, sus ojos bañados en terror mirando hacia el infinito cielo rogando quizás por ayuda, y con su boca levemente abierta tratando de encontrar aire para mantenerse viva; si bien debió morir por tan horrible choque, Videl jamas la dejo a una altura abismal como para que muriera, pues ella merecía aún más de lo que le causo a su familia...

Mucho más...

— **Esto es de verdad estimulante...** — espetó Videl con sus pupilas dilatadas y pintadas en satisfacción, se acercó a ella y usando el poder que adquirió por tanto rencor guardado en su corazón elevo el cuerpo de Milk ahorcándola al rodear su cuello. — **Tranquila, solo es un juego... en el que ganare yo...** — carcajeo llenando el silencio de todo el lugar, con una sonrisa desquiciada surcando su rostro careciente de color, acaricio uno de los destrozados brazos de su víctima antes de chasquear los dedos.

Milk pudo sentir con verdadera desesperación surcando su rostro, como su extremidad empezaba a inflarse como si fuera un globo, y como cualquier bomba llega un punto en que no aguanta tanto aire reventándose en un segundo, justo como le sucedió a ella, regalándole a Videl el satisfactorio sonido de su grito de extremo dolor, jactándose del destino de esa odiosa mujer hizo lo mismo con su brazo faltante, formándose bajo ambas un charco de líquido carmesí decorado por trozos de músculos y huesos.

— **Oh... ¿por qué no pides ayuda? ¿Eres tan orgullosa?** — cuestionó apretando el agarre sobre su cuerpo, Milk escupió sangre en respuesta por la fuerza utilizada. — **No soy la única que quiere venganza...**

Los oscuros orbes de la madre se abrieron a su máxima capacidad biológica cuando vio como detrás de la figura espectral de su futuro verdugo se formaba otra silueta de una complexión más gruesa reconociéndolo al instante.

Su hijo...

— Go-Gohan... — susurro anonada con sumo esfuerzo, ante esto Videl apretó aún más furiosa de tan solo escuchar su voz.

— **Es una pena, antes de admiraba... ahora solo siento repulsión hacia ti.** — declaró con voz anodina, solo ahí la mujer soltó las primeras lágrimas de amargura, dándose cuenta de cuánto daño había hecho, y al ser que siempre la amo incondicionalmente.

La silueta fantasmal del que alguna vez fue su hijo se acercó a pasos lentos hasta tocar su mejilla con una de sus manos en un fría caricia, una sonrisa cruel se instaló en su rostro antes de mostrarle lo que secretamente guardaba con su mano libre.

Una fina aguja con hilo.

— **Por mí jamás haría esto madre... tu error fue meterte con mi hermano.** — espetó fingiendo decepción, aunque en sus orbes solo destilaba el odio.

— Y-yo no quise... es que tu hermano desobedeció, tenía que castigarlo... — intentó defenderse, aunque ella sabía muy bien lo que había hecho.

Había matado a su hijo con sus propias manos.

El joven de cabello negro chasqueo la lengua, claramente irritado acercando la aguja a sus ojos y sin previo aviso enterró el filoso material empezando a coser sus párpados a la frente en una obra trágica y monstruosa, acompañada de llanto en sangre y gritos de dolor.

No fue hasta que Milk estuvo completamente cocida, que Gohan sonrió satisfecho alejándose unos pasos, dándole señal verde a la chica de poner el final... Bueno, eso es lo que había prometido.

— **Nos veremos en el infierno.** — dijo antes de enterrar su mano en el pecho de la mujer causando una sinfonía melódica con gritos de horror y dolor, sin detenerse agarro su corazón y de sopetón lo sacó de su sitio mostrándoselo a su víctima quien a pesar de las horribles circunstancias seguía viva notando su órgano vital palpitando frente a ella.

Y esa fue la última visión que tuvo antes de que sus iris se tornarán grises declarando en un sepulcral silencio su esperada muerte.

— **Oh querida Milk, la justicia siempre vendrá... aunque tarde en llegar.** — susurró mordaz el espectro liberando su cadáver antes de hacer el ultimo chasquido haciendo que el cuerpo empezará a inflarse, como no hace mucho lo hicieron los inexistentes brazos de la dama, hasta llegar al punto culmine en que estalló como un globo; fue ahí que la grama color verde que incitaba esperanza se vio manchada de rojo que significaba muerte, decorando como la cereza del pastel los órganos, músculos y huesos de lo que alguna vez estuvo formado el cuerpo de Milk Ox.

Una sonrisa desalmada se instaló en el rostro de las almas en pena.

La dama de negro por fin había venido por su verdugo.

**._.**

**Fin de la trasmisión.**


End file.
